Sten/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Lothering Immediately after freeing Sten the following conversation is available only once: "Why are we stopping?" #Never mind, let's keep moving. (Ends conversation) #I think we should talk for a moment. #We're working together, I think I should get to know you. #Let's just get a few things straight. ##Never mind, let's keep moving. (Ends conversation) ##I need to know if I can trust you at my back ###We should get moving. (Ends conversation) ###I've never seen a qunari before. Tell me about your people. ####Never mind, let's keep moving. (Ends conversation) ####No? Why not? ####Please? ####I wasn't expecting that. #####Never mind, let's keep moving. (Ends conversation) #####You said you were in the army. (Goes to 3.4) #####Are you all right? You were in that cage for weeks. (Goes to 3.3) #####A little hostile, aren't we? ######Never mind, let's keep moving. ######You said you were in the army. (Goes to 3.4) ######Are you all right? You were in that cage for weeks. (Goes to 3.3) ######So this is you being calm and helpful? #######You know what? Just follow orders and you'll do fine. (Ends conversation) #######You said you were in the army. (Goes to 3.4) #######Are you all right? You were in that cage for weeks. (Goes to 3.3) ###You said you were in the army. ##Are you all right? You were in that cage for weeks. ##You said you were in the army. ###Why would the Qunari send soldiers here? ####Doesn't that make your view of things a little skewed? #####Well.... good question. ######True. Lets go. ##What's your hurry? "Yes?" #I have a question. ##Why did you come to Ferelden? ###You came all the way for that? ###You don't like me much, do you? ###What was the question? ####Don't you have to report back, then? (as per 4.1 below) ####What's an arishok? (only appears once) #####Why does he care about the Blight? ######Um, it could destroy the world? ######Ferelden is my home. ######I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job. #######Don't you have to report back, then? (as per 4.1 below) #######Did you find the answer to his question? #######Fine, let's drop this for now. #####So he's your king? #####Did you find the answer to his question? ####Why would the qunari care about the Blight? ###What was the answer? ####Don't you have to report back, then? #####So what are you still doing here, then? #####When are you going to do that? #####Well, I can see you're right on top of that. ######Why not? ######I'm sorry. ######Well, you can stay with us. #What were you doing in that cage? ##That's not what I meant. ##Very funny. ##Do you have to be so literal? ##Cute. You're the silent type, I see. #I wanted to discuss something you mentioned. #I think you should leave. #Let's go. (Chance for infinite approval, on , , and ). Follow until "I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job." Then select "Did you find the answer to his question?” followed by "Why would the Qunari care about the Blight?" If you select "I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job,” you will get another +4 approval. Then select "Did you find the answer to his question?" again and repeat, with each time.) Warm Approval Sten: "You are not quite as callow as I thought. That is... unexpected." #Um... thanks, I guess. #Callow? You thought I was callow? ##Why did I let you out of that cage again? ###Well, I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too. ####You like swords? Me too! ####I don't think you're that simple. ####True enough. ###I could put you back there. ###Do I even want to know what the other things are? ####I guessed as much. ##I wanted to discuss something you mentioned. (See separate section below) ##Let's go. #What is that supposed to mean? ##Why would you expect me to have feathers? ##I know what the word means. ###Why would you expect me to have feathers? ###I meant, why did you think I was callow? ####Why did I let you out of that cage again? #####Well, I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too. ######You like swords? Me too! ######I don't think you're that simple. ######True enough. #####I could put you back there. #####Do I even want to know what the other things are? ######I guessed as much. ##Never mind, Sten. So will you tell me now why you were caged? Alternate: "Why were you imprisoned?" Alternate: "What were you doing in that cage?" #Exactly what happened? #What do you mean by "a weak mind?" #Are you saying you put yourself in that cage? A''' #What happened to the other Qunari? #A few darkspawn beat you? That's pitiful. #That sounds like what happened to me at Ostagar. '''B #You probably dropped it on the battlefield. #What did you do? #And you somehow thought the farmers killed your brothers? C''' #And then? #Did the farmers know where it was? ##Did you believe them? ##So you killed them. ##And then? #You killed them over a lost sword? ( Repeat C) '''D #It's only an object, Sten. You could get another sword. #That's terrible! #You panicked over a lost blade? E''' #Couldn't you search for it? #Accidents happen. ##Couldn't you search for it? ##If you're that prone to panic, maybe you did desert. ##How can your people possibly think that way? #If you're that prone to panic, maybe you did desert. #How can your people possibly think that way? '''F #Where did you fight the darkspawn? ##Don't worry, we'll find it. (initiates The Sword of the Beresaad) ##Well, there's nothing we can do. #So that's it? You aren't going to do anything about it? ##Where did you fight the darkspawn? ###Don't worry, we'll find it. (initiates The Sword of the Beresaad) ###Well, there's nothing we can do. ##Well, there's nothing we can do. #Well, there's nothing we can do. I have a question. Do you find Ferelden very strange? #Don't the Qunari ever want to change their lot in life? ##He might be happier. ###You don't think happiness is important? ###Duty can be forgotten. ###I suppose that's true. ##Maybe he was meant to be a merchant. ###You think birth should determine your destiny? ####You don't think happiness is important? ####Duty can be forgotten. ####I suppose that's true. ###How do you find your purpose if you don't look for it? ###We spend our lives learning everything else, why not this? ####You don't think happiness is important? ####Duty can be forgotten. ####I suppose that's true. ##But that makes the turtle stronger. ###You don't think happiness is important? ###Duty can be forgotten. ###I suppose that's true. #Is there anything you like about Ferelden? ##Cookies? ###I'll keep that in mind. ##The only thing you like about Ferelden is sweets? ###I'll keep that in mind. ##I never would have thought you'd have a sweet tooth. ###I'll keep that in mind. #You sound a bit homesick. ##You left out rotting garbage. ##Dogs don't smell that bad. What were you quoting earlier? #What is the Qun, exactly? (end) #And you have it memorized? ##Not word-forword. (end) ##Of course I do. (end) ##Not really. (end) #Well, I'd know wisdom if I heard it. (end) Camp (Sten-initiated conversations) Sten: "The Blight--How will you end it?" #We have to fight the archdemon. #I thought we'd just ask the darkspawn to please leave. #Why do you ask? ##Wait, you doubt I'm really a Warden? ##What have you heard? ##What does this have to do with anything? ###I'm new to the Wardens. ###What, you think you could do better? ###I'm not here to impress you. (Female:) Sten: "I don't understand. You look like a woman." #What's not to understand about that? #I am a woman. #Are you flirting with me, Sten? ##Why not? ##That doesn't make any sense, Sten. ##Grey Wardens can't be women? ###Well, I am confused now, anyway. ###Why can't I be a woman? ###Not precisely, no. ####That's not a very comprehensive list. ####That's not a universal truth. Some women fight. ####What if they don't want to be any of those things? #####They don't wish to be men.They wish to be women who fight. #####You think they can't be women, because women don't fight? #####None of this makes any sense, Sten. ######I'm a woman, and I'm fighting. ######We're going in circles here. ######Maybe we should just stop talking about this. (end) #######But a person can choose what to do. (end) #######Maybe we should stop talking about this. (end) Friendly Sten: "I have been mistaken." #What do you mean? #You only noticed this now? #I know. ##What changed your mind? ##Thank you. ##I'm not really a soldier, you know. ##Why not? ###You think the Qunari will invade Ferelden? ###What are you talking about? ###I hope I won't see you then, too. "I wanted to discuss something you mentioned." progress About mages {has been unlocked by a comment Sten makes after entering the Apprentice Quarters or by banter with Wynne} You said something earlier about mages? *A **1. Magic is more than tricks. (to B) **2. Why don't you have mages? ***''(Any option)'' (to B) **3. Beasts can't do magic. ***1. Mages are perfectly civilized people. (to B) ***2. Don't you think that view is a little harsh? (to C) ***3. Are you calling me a beast? (mage only) ****1. Moments when I am a beast, or moments where I'm not? (to B with 2) ****2. Are you sure you want to say that to my face? (to B) ****3. Maybe we should stop talking about this. (end) ***4. Maybe we should stop talking about this. (end) *B **1. Why have magic at all, if it's so evil? (end) **2. Magic's not entirely evil, you know. (to C) **3. Don't you think that's view is a little harsh? (to C) **4. Maybe we should stop talking about this. (end) *C **1. What do fish have to do with this? (end) **2. Everything is dangerous in excess. (end) **3. Knowledge is not as deadly as ignorance. (end) What do you mean, your mages are beasts? *A **1. What's so terrible about magic? (to B) **2. You Qunari are remarkably closed-minded folk, aren't you? (to B) **3. That's hardly fair, Sten. (to B) *B **1. It's a subject of concern to me. (to C) **2. I'm a mage, Sten. (mage only) (to E) **3. I'm trying to figure you out. ***''(Any option)'' (end) (mages get ) **4. Because you're wrong. (to D) *C **1. And what is magic? (end) **2. What is that supposed to mean? (end) **3. What, did a mage kill your puppy or something? (end) *D **1. Ha Ha. Very funny. (end) **2. That was easy. (end) **3. I'm serious! (end) *E **1. Oh, that's comforting (end) **2. What, did a mage kill your puppy or something? (end) **3. What is that supposed to mean? (end) Mages aren't as dangerous as you say. *A **1. This is an unusual case (if asked during the completion of the first part of The Arl of Redcliff) (to C) **2. Not all mages turn to blood magic. (to B) **3. The Chantry still thinks magic is useful. (to C) *B **1. That's more words than I've ever heard you speak before. (end) **2. But bees don't know the consequences like mages do. (end) **3. What the Qunari do goes beyond caution though. (end) **4. I suppose you have a point. (end) *C **1. Where does all this venom come from? (end) **2. You can't condemn all mages for the mistakes of a few. (to B) **3. You can't have seen anything like this before. (end) About human wisdom {has been unlocked by a comment Sten makes after leaving the Redcliffe chantry} What did you mean about human wisdom? #And I suppose you think the Qunari have found wisdom? ##How are you supposed to find it, then? ##So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ##You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #What makes you think we haven't? ##What do you mean by that? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. ##I suppose you think the Qunari are better? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. ##Fine, where do you find wisdom, then? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #Where else would you find wisdom, if not the Chant? ##How are you supposed to find it, then? ##So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ##You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #Don't Qunari have places of worship? ##Then what do you know about wisdom? ##I feel sorry for you, then. There is some wisdom in the Chant, you know. #What do you have against the Chantry? #That's a good one, were you saving that up? #That's the whole point of the Chant. ##The world needs help. ##The Maker isn't a derelict. ##What would you do, then? ##True, we have to save ourselves. ###So what happened? ###What does that have to do with the Chant? ###Are you finished yet? ####People don't make the world, Sten. ####Sometimes you need faith in a higher power to change. ####I hope the villager slapped him. ####I suppose you have a point. So what do you believe in, then? #What do you mean? #Enough with the cryptic comments. Just tell me. #You think the Qunari are coming to convert us? About the Tal-Vashoth What did you mean about fiends in Seheron? #That's cryptic. #Are they like the darkspawn, then? #Do you mean they're abominations? ##So they're traitors? ##What did they do? ##Does that mean there are no darkspawn in Seheron? ###What's so terrible about them? ###That's harsh. ###What do they want? Why do the Tal-Vashoth fight you? #Any of the three options. ##To defend my people. ##To get revenge. ##Because I have to. ##To prove myself. Maybe the Tal-Vashoth have a point. #A lot of what you've said about the Qunari sounds oppressive. #They want things to change. #You're a soldier, what do you care about casualties? #You don't think they have any justification? ##Never mind. ##You're back to being cryptic, I see. ##I didn't mean to offend you by speaking of this. About children What was that about children? #They were playing. #That's not a real question, is it? #Don't tell me qunari children are always serious? ##What do qunari children do, if they don't play? ##You were a child once, you must remember it. ##Qunari must lead very dull lives. ###They must play sometimes. ####They're children. It's what they do. (to A) ####Well... ah... good question. (to A) ####Every animal plays, Sten. (to A) ###What do they study? ###That's all they do? ####What do you mean, "their place in the world?" (to A) ####Qunari parents really treat their children this way? (to C) ####That explains a lot about you, Sten. (to A) A''' #That's not what priests do. ''(to B)'' #Parents teach children to be adults, not priests. ''(to C)'' '''B #Who "trains" qunari children? (to D) #Their parents, of course. (to C) C''' #What do Qunari call people with children? ''(to D)'' #You must know what parents are. ''(to D)'' #Very funny, Sten. ''(return, without phrase)'' '''D #So, only your priests have children? #Parents don't own children, they're the ones who birth them. #So, they're raised by priests, but they belong to everyone? Why don't qunari raise their own children? #What's that supposed to mean? #Cute. #I'm serious. ##Becoming a Grey Warden was a recent development. (to A) ##Why would my people decide who I am? (to A) ##I do know who and what I am. (to B) A''' #No one can tell me who I am. I have to decide that myself.(to B)' #Sten, that argument makes no sense. '(return, without phrase - appears only if "Why would my people decide who I am?" is selected.)' #I do know who and what I am. '(to B)' '''B' #We aren't finished with our preparations yet. #We have to deal with Loghain first. #What's your rush? #It is my task, but I'm not ready yet. ##What do you want to do? Charge straight at the archdemon? (ends) ##Trust me. (ends) ##Well, whatever I do, you have to follow me. (ends) ##No, can't say I have. (appears only if "B-3." is selected.) (ends) ##"Sheer chance?" Thanks. (appears only if "B-1." is selected.) (ends) Why do you let the tamassrans control your life? #Are you a slave? #You don't belong to them. #What does that mean? ##That sounds terrible. ##You never do anything just for yourself? ##They made you, but they can't make decisions for you. The Village of Haven Occurs automatically upon entering Haven's "town square" (note: It is likely that this conversation differs if Sten's approval is high enough) #'"Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?"' #*What are you talking about? (to 2) #*It’ll never see this coming. #**You have a better idea? #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**This will help us to stop Loghain. #***We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #***We need the army. #***It’s just something I have to do. #****He’s still powerful. (to 2) #****He killed Duncan. (to 2) #****I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #**We’re not “running away” from anything. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #*This is necessary. #**You have a better idea? (to 2) #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #**This isn’t frivolous! (to 2) #*Don’t argue with me right now, Sten. #**You have a better idea? (to 2) #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #**There’s nothing aimless about this. (to 2) #'"I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle."' #*You’re free to leave. #*(Persuade) I’m not running, Sten. (ends conversation if successful) #*(Intimidate) You’ve said your piece, now get back in line. (ends conversation if successful) #*Well, there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m in charge. #**What? (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #**Just try it. (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #**You think anyone will follow you? (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #'"I was wrong. You are strong enough. What now?"' #*Just get back in line, Sten. #*Leave now, and don’t return. #*That’s up to you. (If you have high approval and have completed the personal quest The Sword of the Beresaad, the conversation goes like this.) #'"Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?"' #*What are you talking about? (to 2) #*It’ll never see this coming. #**'"Truly. It would surprise me if my enemy counter-attacked by running away and climbing a mountain."' #***You have a better idea? (to 2) #***Arl Eamon is ill. That's why we're here. #***This will help us to stop Loghain. #****'"And that is more important than the Blight?"' #*****We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #*****We need the army. #*****It’s just something I have to do. #******He’s still powerful. (to 2) #******He killed Duncan. (to 2) #******I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #***We're not running away from anything. (to 2) #***What do you want exactly? #*This is necessary. #**'"Is it? I see. I was mistaken, then. It seemed to me that we were climbing a mountain in the middle of nowhere on some frivolous whim of yours."' #***You have a better idea? (to 2) #***Arl Eamon is ill. That's why we're here. #***This will help us to stop Loghain. #****'"And that is more important than the blight?"' #*****We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #*****We need the army. #*****It’s just something I have to do. #******He’s still powerful. (to 2) #******He killed Duncan. (to 2) #******I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #***We're not running away from anything. (to 2) #***What do you want exactly? #*Don't argue with me right now, Sten. #'"The archdemon is our goal. And we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman. You haven't thought this through."' #*You just have to trust me. #**'"It is not an issue of trust, kadan."' (to 3) #*There's nothing else we can do. We have to try something. #**'"There is always another path."' (to 3) #*This is a feint, Sten. Don't worry, I have a plan. #**'"It is, however, a wise plan?"' (to 3) #*Consider this training for what's to come. #**'"There is only so much one can prepare, kadan. Eventually one must step forward and accept what comes."' (to 3) #'"I trust you with my life. But this is not my life at risk. It is our goal."' #*This is something we have to do to reach our goal. #**'"I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here."' #*I haven't forgotten what's at stake. Ferelden is my home. #**'"Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here."' #*I know. I don't intend to fail, Sten. #**'"Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here."' (Note: There may be a third set where you lose approval even if you follow the second set of dialogue.) Given preferred gift Sten's Sword In addition to approval for giving him Asala: #You're welcome, Sten. #What will you do now? #Now that you have your sword, shouldn't you report back? ##Absolutely. ##So you're staying, then? ###I'm glad to have you, Sten. ###I don't want you to follow me anymore. ##You don't have to stay with us, Sten. ###Just making Sure. ###What I mean is, You should go home. ##I think we'd do better without you, actually. Quest Approval The Golem In Honnleath : for refusing to make a deal with Kitty : for helping Kitty Arl of Redcliffe : for saying that you need to think about who is going to enter the Fade : for getting help from the Circle of Magi to send someone into the Fade {( Doesn't appear on Xbox 360,) : if you suggest killing Connor : for killing Connor yourself with or without knocking Isolde out Broken Circle : for killing the demon that has ensorcelled a templar (this can be avoided if the demon is attacked at the first chance and no discussion is had with it) Category:Guides